fantasy_televisionfandomcom-20200214-history
2018-19 United States network television schedule
The 2018–19 network television schedule for the five major English-language commercial broadcast networks in the United States covers prime time hours from September 2018 to August 2019. The schedule is followed by a list per network of returning series, new series, and series canceled after the 2017–18 season. NBC was the first to announce its fall schedule on May 13, 2018, followed by DuMont and Fox on May 14 and ABC and MyTV on May 15 and CBS on May 16, The CW and The WB on May 17, New Line on May 29, DBC on June 13, and Acme, Omni, Pax TV, UDC on July 3, ABN on July 5, and RDN on September 17. Also on May 29, ABC removed Roseanne from its Tuesday lineup due to a racist statement made by Roseanne Barr on Twitter. PBS is not included; member television stations have local flexibility over most of their schedules and broadcast times for network shows may vary. Ion Television and MyNetworkTV are also not included since the majority of both networks' schedules comprise syndicated reruns (with limited original programming on the former). The CW and The WB does not program on Saturday nights. Neither Omni or UDC aren't included on weekends due to them not having programming on the weekends. Beginning with this season, The CW will return to programming Sunday evenings for the first time since the 2008–09 season; it will air programming from 8 p.m.–10 p.m. ET/PT. Beginning on Sept. 17, 2018, MyTV will be renamed XYZ, as it was announced on June 11, 2018 by part-owners of MyTV Disney/ABC. Schedule *New series are highlighted in bold. *All times are U.S. Eastern and Pacific Time (except for some live sports or events). Subtract one hour for Central, Mountain, Alaska, and Hawaii-Aleutian times. Sunday (Part 1) Sunday (Part 2) * N'ote:' The CBS lineup begins at 7:30 p.m. Eastern on weeks when the NFL on CBS carries doubleheaders through the fall and early winter, along with delays for PGA Tour events and The Masters in the spring. Monday (Part 1) Monday (Part 2) Tuesday (Part 1) Tuesday (Part 2) Wednesday (Part 1) Wednesday (Part 2) Thursday (Part 1) Thursday (Part 2) Friday (Part 1) Friday (Part 2) Saturday (Part 1) Saturday (Part 2) * Note: NBC will air primetime coverage of Notre Dame college football on September 1 and 29 and November 10, along with a January 2019 NFL Wild Card game and first, second and third round NHL playoff games in April and late May. CBS may carry a primetime SEC college football game on a date to be determined, and the NCAA Men's Basketball Tournament for two Saturdays in late March. * Note: NBC's Pacific and Mountain Time Zone affiliates carry new episodes of Saturday Night Live in real time with the rest of the United States, placing its airtime within the prime time period throughout this season; a re-air is broadcast after the late local news in those time zones. The network's affiliates in Alaska, Hawaii and other Pacific islands carry the show on delay as usual. * Note: New Line At The Movies airs two movies on Saturday nights, one starting at 8 PM Eastern (7 PM Central) and running until 10 PM Eastern (9 PM Central), and the second starting at 10 PM Eastern (9 PM Central) and running until midnight Eastern (11 PM Central). Renewals and cancellations Full season pickups ABC * Grey's Anatomy—Picked up for three additional on January 7, 2019, bringing the episode count to 25. * The Kids Are Alright—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on November 7, 2018. * A Million Little Things—Picked up for a 17-episode full season on October 26, 2018. * The Rookie—Picked up for a 20-episode full season on November 5, 2018. * Single Parents—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on October 17, 2018. * Splitting Up Together—Picked up for five additional episodes on November 7, 2018, bringing the episode count to 18. * Station 19—Picked up for a 17-episode full season on October 19, 2018. CBS * FBI—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on October 11, 2018. * God Friended Me—Picked up for a 20-episode full season on October 19, 2018. * Magnum P.I.—Picked up for a 20-episode full season on October 19, 2018. * The Neighborhood—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on October 19, 2018. The CW * All American—Picked up for three additional episodes on November 8, 2018, bringing the episode count to 16. * Charmed—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on November 8, 2018. * Legacies—Picked up for three additional episodes on November 8, 2018, bringing the episode count to 16. Fox * The Cool Kids—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on October 19, 2018. * Lethal Weapon—Picked up for two additional episodes on October 12, 2018, bringing the episode count to 15. * The Resident—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on October 10, 2018.193 NBC * Manifest—Picked up for three additional episodes on October 18, 2018, bringing the episode count to 16. * New Amsterdam—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on October 10, 2018. Renewals ABC * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.—Renewed for a seventh season on November 16, 2018. * America's Funniest Home Videos—Renewed for a thirtieth and thirty-first season on October 29, 2018. * The Great Christmas Light Fight—Renewed for a seventh season on October 18, 2018. CBS * Criminal Minds—Renewed for a fifteenth and final season on January 10, 2019. The CW * The 100—Renewed for a seventh season on April 24, 2019. * All American—Renewed for a second season on April 24, 2019. * Arrow—Renewed for an eighth and final season on January 31, 2019. * Black Lightning—Renewed for a third season on January 31, 2019. * Charmed—Renewed for a second season on January 31, 2019. * Dynasty—Renewed for a third season on January 31, 2019. * The Flash—Renewed for a sixth season on January 31, 2019. * In the Dark—Renewed for a second season on April 24, 2019. * Legacies—Renewed for a second season on January 31, 2019. * Legends of Tomorrow—Renewed for a fifth season on January 31, 2019. * Riverdale—Renewed for a fourth season on January 31, 2019. * Roswell, New Mexico—Renewed for a second season on April 24, 2019. * Supergirl—Renewed for a fifth season on January 31, 2019. * Supernatural—Renewed for a fifteenth and final season on January 31, 2019 DuMont * The Georgio Horton Show--Renewed for a sixth season on Jan. 10, 2019 * The Tikwan Coger Show--Renewed for a fourth season on Jan. 10, 2019 * The X Factor--Renewed for a fifth season on Jan. 10, 2019 * Whitney--Renewed for a fifth season on Jan. 7, 2019 * The Odd Couple--Renewed for a third season on Jan. 7, 2019 * American Dreams--Renewed for a second season on Jan. 7, 2019 * Judging Amy--Renewed for a third season on Jan. 7, 2019 * Agent Carter--Renewed for a third season on Feb. 25, 2019 * Michael Collins, MD--Renewed for a sixth season on Feb. 25, 2019 * Millstone Manor--Renewed for a sixth season on Feb. 25, 2019 * It's Your World--Renewed for a second season on Feb. 25, 2019 * Agent from Hell--Renewed for a third season on Feb. 25, 2019 * 2 Broke Girls--Renewed for a third season on Feb. 25, 2019 * Star Trek: Hidden Frontier--Renewed for a sixth season on Feb. 25, 2019 * Chicago Hope--Renewed for a fifth season on Feb. 25, 2019 * Dragon's Den--Renewed for a sixth season on Feb. 25, 2019 * Ed--Renewed for a fourth season on Feb. 25, 2019 * Providence--Renewed for a fourth season on Feb. 25, 2019 * The Frankie Grande Show--Renewed for a fifth season on Feb. 25, 2019 Fox * Thursday Night Football—Renewed for a sixth season on January 31, 2018; deal will go to ninth season in 2022. NBC * Football Night in America—Renewed for a fourteenth season on December 14, 2011. * The Good Place—Renewed for a fourth season on December 4, 2018. * NBC Sunday Night Football—Renewed for a fourteenth season on December 14, 2011. * Will & Grace—Renewed for an eleventh season on March 17, 2018. Cancellations/series endings ABC CBS * The Big Bang Theory—It was announced on August 22, 2018 that season twelve would be the final season. * Elementary—It was announced on December 17, 2018 that season seven would be the final season. * Happy Together—It was announced on November 28, 2018 that CBS will not order any additional episodes beyond its initial order. The CW * Crazy Ex-Girlfriend—It was announced on April 2, 2018 that season four would be the final season. * iZombie—It was announced on May 17, 2018 that season five would be the final season. * Jane the Virgin—It was announced on May 17, 2018 that season five would be the final season. Fox * Gotham—It was announced on May 13, 2018 that season five would be the final season. NBC * Midnight, Texas—Canceled on December 21, 2018, after two seasons. New Line * President Watson—It was announced on April 6, 2019 that New Line will not order any additional episodes beyond its initial order. Category:Schedules